Ghost In The Fog
by nekoshy13
Summary: Based on the song "Her Ghost In The Fog" by Cradle of Filth. Issac Foster is a hunter hired by Reverend Gray to inveatigate a string of deaths happening in a forest. Only to encounter a woman in white that lures him into a trance with her singing.


**Welcome to a short fanfic. I've had this on my mind since the song "Her Ghost In The Fog" from Cradle Of Filth has been played nonstop on my phone. Also I wanted to do a drawing of Ray as a White Lady. A White Lady is a type of female ghost dressed in all white reportedly seen in rural areas and associated with some local legend of tragedy. The setting is supposed to be a Gothic Victorian Era similar to Bloodborne's art setting.**

"Awww fucking hell. That old man knew I couldn't read!" The man crumpled up the paper and threw it down. He was sent by Gray to investigate a string of murders that have recently been appearing in the night. Being a hunter of the night himself, Gray figured he'd be good for the job and would pay him a reward if he was to dispose of this problem.

 **Flashback**

"Issac, I request your skills for an important task."

"What is it now?!? I just got back." He sits down at the table across from the old man.

"The murders in the silent forest, were they your doing?" The old man asks holding a newspaper.

"The where?" Issac scratches his head.

"The Silent Forest. Known for those who want a peaceful resting place. It is rumored that Death itself resides there. Recently a man returned from there in hysteria. Claiming that Death took the form of a Lady in White." He explains while showing more articles on the Forest.

"And this involves my help why?" Issac sips some juice.

"I want you to investigate the forest. See if the rumors are true or if it's merely a ghost tale." He spits some of his juice out. He starts coughing from almost choking.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You want me to go ghost hunting? I kill people, not already dead people!"

"Now now, i'm getting to that. If it is a human behind this, I give full permission to kill them and put an end to this."

"Finally you start making sense!"

 **Present**

Issac walks through the night with scythe in hand. Nothing in sight but forest creatures.

"No wonder it's the Silent forest, It's so damn quiet!" he yells to himself. He tramples through the muddy ground, his boots would get stuck occasionally and he would curse to himself. After making it through the disgusting mud swamp, he runs into an old patch of dirt. No trees in sight, just tombstones and piles of dirt in front of each stone.

"How is there a graveyard in the middle of this place? I'm pretty sure the old priest said nobody except a ghost resides here. Someone probably built these. Who would have the balls to come to a haunted forest anyways?" He kicks the grave. In the distance, the town's bell can be heard. The sound of the clock tower alarming him that the time has now stroke the haunting hour, 3 AM. Three rings are made until the forest goes silent again.

Issac reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a vile to drink from. When he's finished puts the cork back in. He looks forward and spots something in the fog. He drops the vile on the ground and shatters. The figure walks closer until the frame of the shadow is seen. Issac raises his scythe and goes into attack stance.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks. The mysterious figure stands silent in place.

"Answer me before I slash you to pieces!" The figure turns and runs away. He runs after it. The figure runs through the trees, Issac dodges and cuts down every branch that get in the way. The figure comes to a halt in front of a gate that lead inside a mausoleum. When Issac finally catches up to the figure, its back is still turned away from him but he notices the long pale blonde locks that sway in the wind. He raises his scythe, ready to pierce until the figure turns to face him.

It was a woman of milky white skin. She wore a long white tattered dress that had no sleeves. Her eyes blue as the moon and the night sky. She raises her hands to reach for his face, but he steps back.

"Don't come near me!" he yells at the woman going in defense. Something about this lady didn't feel right. If he remembered correctly, Father Gray mentioned a guy going insane from spotting a woman in white. He wonders if this was the lady that the guy said. She didn't resemble a damn thing close to death! She looked completely the opposite. That look in her eyes, it's as if she was begging for Death to take her away.

"I said stay back!" He swings his scythe, but it doesn't stop her as she continues to slowly approach him. His back hits a tree, his coat is snagged on the bark. The woman puts her hands on his face. His eyes widen at the feel of her soft, yet cold hands. She opens her mouth and starts to sing.

 _Bared on your tomb_

 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_

 _And would you ever soon_

 _Come above unto me?_

The woman had him under her spell, he drops his weapon as he continues to listen. Her hands slip away from his face as she walks backwards. He follows her voice without taking his sight off her face.

 _For once upon a time_

 _From the binds of your lowliness_

 _I could always find_

 _The right slot for your sacred key_

Such a mesmerizing voice she had. It was haunting yet alluring. The songstress swayed her hips with every step. He starts to reach a hand out to her.

 _Fold to my arms_

 _Hold their mesmeric sway_

 _And dance out to the moon_

 _As we did in those golden days_

He felt something inside him, a weird chill that he couldn't shake off. It was one that didn't want him to kill her, but to hold her in his arms. Protect her from any pain she has hidden behind those eyes. If love at first sight did exist, it was a harsh truth in front of him. Whatever she was doing, it was clearly working on him.

 _Bared on your tomb_

 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_

 _And would you ever soon_

 _Come above unto me?_

The moon gave a blue glow which starts illuminating her figure. The flowers on the ground starts to reflect all blue onto their petals. It was almost like a dream.

 _For once upon a time_

 _From the binds of your lowliness_

 _I could always find_

 _The right slot for your sacred key_

His eyes began to close. He tries to keep them open, but he is starting to feel exhausted just from trying. He falls into the lady's arms as she welcomes him. He feels her lay his head on her lap, as she finishes the last of the song. She rests a hand on his face and the other on his chest. The shallow surface reached to her knees as the sleeping man's bandages began to soak.

 _"Rest now weary hunter, may you find a pleasant dream on the other side."_ She bids him a farewell before kissing his lips and letting his head sleep under the water.

 **So how did I do? When I showed this to my friends on Discord they brought a song called "The Purple Forest." I seriously didn't know about that before writing this but thank you for pointing that out! Also the song Ray is singing is another song by Cradle of Filth called "nymphétamine". Hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night.**


End file.
